Forever United
by Twilghtercrazedcullen15
Summary: Originally a story I decided to write as a follow up to 'Two Paths' one day but with original characters, I decided to turn it into a twilight fic.Read 'Two Paths' to understand the sequel.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, except for the plot. All rights go to the awesome Stephenie Meyer and Little Brown book comp.**

**A/N: I almost cried writing this story, since it's somewhat out of the norm. It's not exactly Twilight-ish, well in some aspects it is, but this was actually an original with original characters, and then I decided to change it to you don't like it boo-hoo!I was about to make it into a Vampire Knight story but it just didn't flow like that!NOW READ!**

**Chapter 1**

"Did you hear that he's getting married?"

"Yes, to Lady Tanya, I believe her name was."

She stopped as she heard the all too familiar name of her old playmate. Thats good that shes getting married. She always wanted to get married. I wonder who shes going to...

"Yes, and to Lieutenant Cullen."

No.

Tears welled in her eyes. It had been over a year since they had last seen each other. Of course, they still saw each other, but from far away. Never talked face-to-face. She had known that eventually he would go on and marry someone, settle down, have a family, and live happily.

But never so soon.

Now her childhood playmate and fellow companion in coming out when they both had their Quinceanera's, and her old love, were going to get married, and be everything and have everything, she could have had with him.

So she ran. She didn't know where, but she ran as fast as her legs could carry her in her much too long gown. She ran past the orchards where they would dance through, past the fountain where they had first kissed, past the small bench where they had talked for hours through the night of their future together, and finally came upon the tree.

The tree where they had first met as children, where they had, had fun and climbed, torn clothes here and there, where he had caught her that fateful day that their lives had changed. Where he asked her to marry him and give up her royal upbringing to go to New Spain with him.

And she cried. And cried.

Because finally, after everything, she had lost him.

_The saddest thing is you could be anything, that you could want_

_We could've been everything, but now we're not._

_Now it's not anything at all._

_The hardest part was getting this close to you_

_and giving up this dream I built with you._

_A fairy tale that isn't coming true._

_You've got some growing up to do._

She would of given anything to have him back. She needed him, needed him like she needed air. And yet, when she thought back to last year, to what she had known was going to happen, _'That is the way things are meant to be'_.Fate had decided everything, but did that mean that she had to die inside because of it?

_I wish we could have worked it out._

_I wish I didn't have these doubts,_

_I wish I didn't have to wonder just what you are doing now._

_I wish I didn't know inside_

_That it won't work out for you and I._

_I wish that I could stop this wishing and just say my last goodbye._

Every little thing that had made her love him, his eyes, his smile, his personality, the way he would look at her. It was all going to be for someone else now. How was she supposed to feel?Happy that her best friend, lover, and closest confidant was going to marry her lady-of-the chamber.

_After all the things you put me through,_

_tell me why I'm still in love with you._

_And why am I, why am I still waiting for your call?_

_You broke my heart, I'm taking it back from you._

_And taking back the life I gave to you._

_Life goes on before and after you._

_I've got some growing up to do._

_I wish we could have worked it out._

_I wish I didn't have these doubts,_

_I wish I didn't have to wonder just what you are doing now._

_I wish I didn't know inside_

_That it won't work out for you and I._

_I wish that I could stop this wishing and just say my last goodbye._

"Queen Bella."

She stopped crying, as she heard the all too familiar voice. The one voice that had relaxed her, made her mad, made her cry, made her get chills through her body. It was back.

Without a word she turned around and looked at the one person who had given her a beautiful view of the world, and had also destroyed it.

"Yes," she said as coldly as she could manage.

He looked at her. Looked at her, not as the Queen they both knew she was, not as his superior, not as the woman who had given up their love...but as the girl who had ran through the vineyard without a care in the world, as the young woman who had acted like a lady when she was about to come out but wouldn't care about etiquette in the privacy of close friends, as the young woman who danced in the rain.

And as the woman who he loved, still loved, and who had said, "I love you,"

back to him.

She saw it in his eyes, and he saw it in hers.

They had never stopped loving each other.

_It's time I said my last goodbye_

_Goodbye_

_Goodbye_

_It's time I said my last goodbye_

He walked up to her and took her hand.

"My love," he whispered to her.

She shook her head at him. No, she was not his love, she was his superior. His Queen, whom he served. Not the love of his life, because now that was Lady Paula. She cringed as she thought the very name of his true beloved. She cringed inwardly as the next few words left her mouth.

"I am not your love. Lady Tanya your destiny, so why do you come to me Lieutenant?Have you forgotten your place so quickly?You serve for my army, and for my leisure; to protect the royal family."

His eyes hardened into two green stones, "I was certain that you would assume that my marriage to Lady Tanya is one of convenience, _your majesty_ not one of love. I saw you run from those vile women you seem to call loyal, though who knew you were there and knew your relation to Lady Tanya and myself. I heard what they said, and I followed you. You cannot say that you do not still love me, because I see it in your eyes," with this he cupped her right cheek with his hand, "So don't lie to me anymore Bella. You know as well as I do that you don't want to be part of this anymore....."

SLAP!

A huge red hand print was now visible on his face for all to see. And she stood before him, shaking and with tears running down her face, staining her make-up no doubt.

"Whatever it is that you felt for me at one point you must forget and remember your place Lieutenant!And you cannot say the same now for you feel something for Tanya. We are no longer children Edward. We can not run joyfully through the vineyards anymore!And it can never be the same, because _YOU AND I STAND ON EITHER SIDE OF THE RIVER!_You can not stand on my side, and I will not stand on yours. What made you think that I would want to?!"

Silence.

_I wish we could have worked it out_

_I wish I didn't have these doubts_

_I wish I didn't have to wonder just what you are doing now_

_I wish I didn't know inside_

_That it won't work out for you and i_

_I wish that I could stop this wishing and just say my last goodbye_

She was shocked at the vile things that had come forth from her mouth. She couldn't believe that she had said that, and from the look in his eyes, neither could he. The hurt look on his face, made her realize that she had destroyed something inside. It cut through like a thousand cuts against her skin, that look.

So she ran.

Ran for the safety of her royal blood.

Ran for the safety of thousands of people watching her.

Ran for the privacy she could seek from the secret room next to her chamber.

Ran for the safety of her position in life.

Ran to escape that look that had cut through like a knife.

And as she kept running, she could only see the hurt look on his face, the tears blurring her vision doing no amount of good to blur the look. She squeezed her eyes shut and wiped the tears away.

Though all too soon, she came upon the base of the tree.

The Tree of Love and Wisdom. Planted on the day she was born, would be cut down and used to furnish her future children's room once she married and became heavy with child.

The tree that had offered solace and comfort to her when nothing or no one else could.

She dropped to her knees and rested her head against the soft bark, and let the sadness and tears overwhelm her.

"Please good tree, tell me what the right thing to do is. Tell me I am wrong, the advice that you bring. Give me your wisdom as you have given me through all my 19 years. Give me the truth that you hold. That only you can give. Please!" she begged, as sobs racked her body.

_Love him_, she heard a voice say. She looked up at the tree with astonishment, and could see a few buds begin to bloom. The beginning of a new life, while the old flowers had withered and died already.

"Bella," she heard a voice say. His voice. She kept her head up and closed her eyes, feeling the warm rays of the sun on her face. She was about to turn her body, when she felt two arms come around her body and one hand cup her face to turn it to the same, warm, familiar lips that she had missed for so long.

She let herself be nothing but to be in that moment. She didn't need to be a Queen, she didn't need to Hillary Cortes; ruler of Spain.

The only thing she needed to be, was to be in his arms.

_It's time I said my last goodbye_

_Goodbye_

_Goodbye_

_It's time I said my last goodbye_

_Goodbye_

_Goodbye_

_It's time I said my last goodbye_

The sunset loomed over them, letting them be not individuals, but to be one once again.

**Review please! THE EMO SONG! **

**E IS FOR EMOTIONAL RUINS EVERYBODY'S DAY,**

**M IS FOR MISERABLE PEOPLE!**

**O IS FOR ON THE DARK SIDE CUZ WE HAVE SOME FRESH COOKIES!COOKIES!WOO!**

**From nigahiga's 'How to be Emo.' Watch it on Youtube because they are awesome!And watch 'How to be Gangster,' 'How to be Ninja,' and 'How to be Nerd.'**

**Nigahiga is awesome!!!And watch eviliguana productions Twilight Spoof. It's awesome!**


	2. What do we do now?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and all rights go to Stephenie Meyer and Little Brown Book.....But not for long!muwahaha!**

**Chapter 2**

The morning light hit her face, and made her turn onto her other side, to face a warm chest, with two arms wrapping around her more snugly. The grass beneath her felt a little wet; from the morning dew, but comfortable to say the least. And the chirping of the birds and smell of the plants and trees all around made her want to stay in that moment forever.

Her eyes snapped open.

Because she remembered that comfortable was not at all what she was meant to feel. And neither were the two arms around her.

She looked at Edward. At his perfect face. And she knew without a single doubt in her mind, that last night had been real. She had never felt like that before, never felt as loved, wanted, and needed, or felt the same things for another person, for so long.

But that it had to end. Of course she loved him, she would not deny that fact, but they both needed to move on. As much as they loved each other, they needed to go on, and live the lives that Fate had marked for them both.

He opened his eyes.  
"Good morning," he whispered to her.  
"Good morning," she whispered to him.  
They lay in silence, looking into each others eyes, for what felt like eternity. His hand slipped between their bodies, and rested on her stomach.

He smirked.

"I wouldn't be surprised that after last nights _activities_, that you would be carrying my child your majesty," he said.

She smiled and nodded. She knew that there was an almost 100% chance that she was impregnated from last night.  
She sat up, and so did he.

"We...have to....be apart...from now on," she choked and tears ran down her face. Oh how she wish it didn't have to happen!But she knew that if they tried to be together, everyone around would stop them. She would be barred from ever seeing him, and he would be sent to the front of the war. Or worse, he would be killed for "treason" and she would be exiled with the dynasty ending with only herself.

He wrapped his arms around her, and held her tightly as she sobbed. He too knew that, thats what would have to happen. They could not be together. He had to be with Lady Tanya. One way or another, he had to marry Lady Tanya. There was no other way around it.

"I know. I know," he said. He looked out into the horizon, and glared at the sunrising. At the orchard trees in their perfect rows. Everything except for themselves, knew where their lives were heading. Before last year, he too had known where his life was heading, and so had she. But if they could have had another chance and gone through it all over, neither of them would had changed a thing.

"Edward, if its anything at all, please know that I will never marry anyone at all. My soul is your's forever, and to give it to someone else, to have someone else's babies, will kill me. I'll be happy, as happy as I can truly ever be. And when we die, our souls will meet in heaven and we will be able to free from all our earthly duties that bound us and made it so that we could not be together. In our hearts we will be together lit we die, so that we can be together for all eternity, in heaven," she said.  
So they held each other, knowing that soon, they would both go back to their own lives. He would marry Lady Tanya, and start a family, and take over as Lord of his family once his father passed away. And she would go back to being a Queen, never marrying anyone.

**8 MONTHS LATER**

She held her hair away from her face as she once again, vomited into the pot that her governess had given her. It had been this way for the past few months, and every day her belly got bigger. Though it had been subsiding in the recent weeks, and she was almost certain that this would one of the last times that she would vomit while her mother, nurse-maid, governess, and two ladies-of-the-chamber would watch her in sympathy. Soon her child would be born, and she could be happy to get rid of the nasty part of being pregnant. Why no one had warned her of the nasty part of being heavy with child, was beyond her. All she knew was that there was more to being a pregnant mother then she was willing to know.

She stood up and handed the pot to one of her chamber maids, and washed her hands and mouth. She felt a strong kick from within her belly, and automatically put her hand to her stomach and smiled. No one had questioned why she had mysteriously become pregnant, and only those with her right now in her bed chamber knew about how she had come to carry a man's child who was already married to another. They had all left her alone, though those appointed but not so very trustworthy, like a lizard of a man, had given her looks and had wanted to find out the truth. It was a good thing that _he_ himself, had stepped in and said to all of those pathetic people that no one was to question the legitimacy of her child, or wondered at all who the father was.

The father. The wedding.

Of course it had only taken place 2 months ago, and Lady Tanya seemed to not know what had even happened. But it had been the worst day of her life. Here she was, a queen in her own right, and a mother with a child out of wedlock. Her child would never know his or her father, and she would be damned if she ever told. Though she knew that there would come a day that her child would find out, she could only pray that it wouldn't be for a very long time.

Though, something about Lady Tanya changed after the wedding that made Bella wary of what exactly she knew. Even though she seemed happy that she had gotten the very man that she had loved from afar, and who seemed to hold feelings for Bella, she would give Bella looks. It was strange, that Bella would come to be pregnant the one night that no one had been able to find either her or _her_ Edward. From time to time Lady Tanya felt a feeling in the pit of her stomach, that the child Queen Bella was carrying, was the child of her own husband. And it enraged her. This Bella knew, and could see every night she sat at the table for dinner and felt the suspicious eyes of Lady Tanya on her. She was careful with what she said and did now, never looking at Edward who now sat at her table as his father had done when he was lord.

Her governess came forth and put the finishing touched of her make-up. Pregnancy had done so much for Bella. Before, she was already deemed a beauty through out the country, and her pregnancy had given her a glow that made her ten times more beautiful.

As she went about her day, in meetings and important doings with all those around her, she kept feeling a strong kicking in her stomach. What could it possibly be?The baby was never this active, and usually left her alone.  
As she sat down at the dinner table the kicking got worse. Servings came and went, and she could barely pay attention to the conversations about her. As she tried to stand up and say that she needed to get away for a few minutes, an extremely strong pain went through and made her scream, almost crashing to the ground until two familiar arms quickly reached for her and held her.

"Someone get the Apothecary!NOW!"

"She's having the baby!"

Dear Lord, please be with her!"

Voices and faces went around her, and she felt _him_ pick her up and carry her to her bed chambers, telling her that it was going to be alright.  
He laid her on her bed and brushed her hair away from her face, praying in his mind that his love would live through childbirth, knowing that many women did not.

"Stay with me Bella. The baby and I need you," he whispered as he kissed her forehead.

The labor went through the night. She was given a rope that was hung from the top of her bed to grip and pull with all her might when the pain got to be to hard to handle. She screamed, and they gave her a wet towel to put in her mouth to bite with all she had in her. He had been sent away hours before, and the only ones were her close family and friends and the midwife, with a nursing maid close by. She grabbed her mothers hand and heard her say to push, that they almost had the baby's head. Earlier she had heard the doctor say that her hips were too narrow, and that she could die. No, her baby needed her, and she was going to stay alive.

She screamed again as she pushed once more. The doctor exclaimed that he saw the head and too push again. With the last of her strength she pushed, and heard the doctor say that he had the baby, and she heard the cries of happiness and of her baby.

"It's a girl your almagest!" the doctor yelled in happiness.

"Give her to me. Give me my baby," she said happily.

They wrapped a blanket with pink with gold ermine trim, around her baby, and handed her to Bella. She held her arms around her tiny miracle and felt tears break through the surface, and roll down her face.

"I'll never let them hurt you. I'll protect you from the things I know and have done," she said to her.

"What will you name her?" her mother proudly said as she watched her daughter and her grandchild be in bliss fill happiness.

She thought about it for a minute and finally came to her conclusion, "Reneesme."  
Everyone nodded in happiness.

"Isabella!"

Bella looked up in alarm, as someone called her by her full name, from playing on a blanket on the ground with Celeste who was now 2 months old, as her governess ran up to her. She stood up with Celeste in her arms, worried that something had happened.  
"What is it?" she asked worriedly.

"Isabella, I'm so sorry, he...he...he," her governess seemed to burst into tears, "He was killed Isabella. In close combat with a British soldier. They tried to save him, but they could not succeed. I am so sorry."

The entire world froze.  
The heart breaks silently, and no one can hear.

**A/N: Woah! I'm was really hard writing this chapter, because I didn't want to kill anyone off, but I see stories in my head like movies, and this is what happened.T-T....I feel bad though.**

**REVIEW!**


	3. A full bloomed Rose

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, all rights go to Stephenie Meyer. For now!muwahahahaha!!!**

**Chapter 3**

**Many Years Later**

"Mama...It's me, Reneesme."

A young woman of roughly 19 years stood at the bedside of her sick mother, with tears rushing down her face. Two emerald eyes looked on, fighting back tears, while the rain outside seemed like the heaven's above crying for the soon death of the beautiful woman in her deathbed.

Bella opened her eyes and smiled at her beautiful daughter. So many years that had passed since her birth. Reneesme was as beautiful as Bella, and everyone could see that she was truly as good as her own mother, taking over with much of Bella's duties as Queen since she had fallen ill 2 months prior.

Reneesme had her father's eyes, two bright, gorgeous emeralds, set within a face of high cheekbones, full lush lips, and a flawless, slightly tan complexion. Truly the face of a beauty. With hair that looked as though the heaven's had kissed it with the purest brown, with hues of red and orange in it.

So many years...

"Mama, the doctor says that...." Reneesme couldn't continue, as the tears rushed forth, and letting her head rest on the side of her mother's bed, feeling her mother's fragile hand run her fingers through her hair. Her tears stained the beautiful satin of her gold and sky blue gown.

Why did her mother have to die?First her father before she was born, and now her mother. It just didn't seem right!And she felt guilt, for she didn't want to cry in front of her mother, who needed her to be strong, just like she had been for Reneesme her entire life.

"Ssshhh, my baby. Do not cry. Soon, I will be free of my earthly body and one day you will join me. But until then, you must be strong. Remember what I have always told you: There is no day without clouds. So look towards the skies Reneesme, and remember that one day you will be able to fly over them. After all, all this has passed I still will remain in your heart."

Reneesme nodded, and hugged her once more."I love you Mama."

"I love you Reneesme, my baby love" Bella said. She quietly sighed, and then decided that she needed to give something to Reneesme. No, tell her something.

About the running through the vineyards holding a young man's hand. About the sweet kisses through the night.

"Reneesme, look through that drawer over there, and hand me a book bound in red, white, and gold trimmed satin," she said.

Reneesme got up, with a confused expression, and walked to the drawer, wiping away tears. She carefully moved a few trinkets from the top of the drawer and finally came upon the book. She walked back to her mother's bedside and handed her the book, not knowing anything at all about it, or why her mother would want a book to read in such sad times. Bella didn't take it, but just motioned for Celeste to open it.

She gasped.

There on the first page was an inscription:

_I, Bella Swan, write my most cherished secrets. I print these words, in this book given to me by my late father, as I reach my Quinceanera.I hope that someday, someone will read this and see me not just as a young girl, almost woman, who is privileged and will soon become Queen, but as any normal young woman, who dreams her dreams, and cries her tears, fears what others fear, and cherish her most loved possessions. I know that one day, the truth of these next few years, will be out for someone to see. And I can only hope that, that person is not ashamed of me._

_Isabella Marie Swan,_

_Princess and heir to the Spanish throne._

Reneesme glanced at her mother, and could see that she was staring up.

"Mama?" she whispered. Bella smiled softly, and a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I always knew that this day would come. I was so foolish though, thinking that I could keep it from you. How could I had been so stupid, to think that you wouldn't find out?You deserve to find out. Through everything, I wonder why God lets me keep walking through this place. And soon I will have to leave you Reneesme. But not before you know the truth," she paused as a coughing fit racked her fragile body.

"Mama please, whatever it is it doesn't matter. You need to save your energy," Reneesme worriedly said, throwing the book onto her chair.

Bella merely shook her head, cleared her throat, and continued, "No Reneesme, you have a right to know. I've kept it from you, thinking that it would do you good if I did. But look at us now, that is not what my intentions have done for me. And oh, everyone told me to tell you, told me that I would regret not telling you. But I must. I have to. Now, before it's too late."

"What are you saying?" Reneesme asked with a worried expression on her face.

Bella looked at her, then sighed, "Reneesme do you remember Lady Tanya, and Lord Cullen?" she asked. Reneesme nodded, and she continued, "Reneesme, Lord Cullen is your father. Soon after I turned 15 my friendship with him seemed different to me, and when I was finally 17, after two years of wondering whether or not we had strong feelings for one another; we finally realized it," She stopped there though, as coughs racked her body.

Reneesme stood frozen in her spot.

Her governess, who was now Reneesme governess, rushed forward and calmed Bella down with a glass of water, and gently pushed her back down on the covers so that she would rest.

Reneesme and her governess left the chamber, but not before Reneesme took the book with her, hiding it from her governess, who was wiping a few tears from her eyes.

"Your mother has always been a wonderful person Reneesme. Why must the Lord take those who are so pure at heart?" her governess, Lady Presd'eaux, said sadly.

Reneesme only nodded.

She read the diary through the night, without sleeping. Page after page absorbed her into the earth that she had never known of her mother. She couldn't believe that at one point, her mother had done things that she had never seemed capable to do. But now...

One entrance in particular, held her intrest;

_Dear Diary,_

_I made such an idiot of myself diary!He was there today, and all I could do was look away and turn my back to him. After last night's happenings, and when he kissed me, it was too much. His stare burned the back of head like a thousand flames. I wish I could tell him that I never meant what I said to him last night. Oh diary, what have I done....._

_Lovingly Yours, _

_Bella_

Reneesme closed the diary, and wiped tears away. Her mother was dying and all she was doing was reading a diary that had belonged to her own mother!It just didn't seem right. She turned to another page further through the book. This one in particular, seemed to had been written soon after she had been born. She read it, and tears broke the surface. Tear marks were on the page, where the words were already smeared and tear drops from years before had soaked it.

**Flashback**

**"NO!"**

Bella screamed and sobbed as she tore through her chambers. She ripped at whatever her hands could reach. She spit and screamed, cursing the heaven's above for taking her only love in this world away.

It was a good thing that she had left Reneesme with her mother and governess, because no one should had to see her in such a state.

She tore through her drawers, sobbing hysterically, for once knowing the pain of losing your soul mate, the one person you needed in this life.

A book in gold ermine trim, with a lilac ribbon on it caused her to stop in her frenzy. She grabbed it, knowing full well what was held in the book.

She dropped to the floor, crying and holding the book to her chest. How could life do this to her?Why her?Had she done something wrong and God wanted to punish her for it?

She grabbed her pen and ink, flipped to the next blank page after the last entry.

And wrote:

_Diary,_

_Why must life be so cruel?Why to me?WHY!!!?_

_I write this in a state of shock, knowing that my tears spoil the pages of you, but I could care less. He left me. After everything, that bastard has finally left me. They killed him in combat. During a battle with the British. I will get my revenge. If it's anything, I will._

_Someone's crying from afar. It sounds like me but I can't be certain. I almost hope it's not. Everything going dark. Someone's hand is on my shoulder._

_Where's Reneesme and Edward?_

_Be-_

The entry stopped there as one of Bella's own governess, put a cloth drenched in Chloroform over her mouth. Her body went limp and feel back into the arms of her governess and mother who were able to carry her to her bed. Her mother grabbed the diary and put it back into its drawer. A maid cleaned up the spill from the pen and inkwell.

Tears kept streaming down Bella's eyes even as she slept in a restless sleep.

**End of Flashback**

"....After that Bella, your mother was never the same ever again. You never noticed, for she's always seemed the same. But, to those of us that knew her, saw the change in her as fast as your father died. The glow that always radiated from her dimmed ten times it had once been. She talked of when she died, a blue rose would bloom on the vines growing up the wall of her balcony when she found him again. Now, may the good Lord let them be together in His kingdom...." Reneesme's governess said as she finished telling Reneesme what had happened on the day her father had died.

The entire time Reneesme had been sitting on her chaise, holding back tears. It had a few days since she had finished reading her mother's diary, and so much had drastically changed. Bella had gotten worse, and was barely holding on. Reneesme knew that it was only a matter of time before....

A movement from outside caught her attention. It was barely sunset and someone was riding a horse. Reneesme immediately knew who it was and even in sadness, smiled through it. A small, familiar signal was flashed and she knew what it meant. With a nod and quiet goodbye to her governess, she left.

She hurriedly went outside and into the familiar arms of the same person. Her Jacob. How she loved him!She kissed him, and felt tears break the surface.

_"What's wrong?"_ Jacob signed, as he was deaf and used sign language to communicate with everyone.

_"Everything,"_ she signed back. She quickly explained what she had just been told by her governess, since Jacob already knew the rest.

He was a German nobleman's son, born in Germany, knew his native German, but had been mainly raise in Spain his entire life..Born only a year before Reneesme, and had been deaf since a medicine that had been given to him as a baby soon after his birth, when he contracted a mild form of measles. Since then his parent's had not trusted doctors, except for one, and supported Jacob. Though the only ones who knew of Reneesme and Jacob's romance were their parents and close family.

_"I promise you that it'll be better soon meine Liebe,"_ he signed to her.

_"You don't know that!My mother is going to die and there's nothing that I, or anyone else can do to stop it!"_ she signed in a hurry before bursting into tears.

He only held her, knowing that it was hard.

And she cried. Knowing that her mother was going to die very soon.

**Some days later**

Reneesme stood at her mother's bedside, knowing that Bella was dying by the minute. It was finally time for her to go, and yet; Reneesme knew that Bella didn't want to leave her alone. For as long as Reneesme remembered, her mother had always been there to help and guide her through the pain and the hurt.

But now it was time for Reneesme to guide her.

Tears ran down Reneesme's face as she realized what she had to do. She bent down to her mother's ear and let a few tears drop as she spoke the next few words, slipping her diary into her mother's feeble hands.

"It's alright mother. You can go to him now. You don't need to stay here anymore, especially not for me. I'll be fine. Goodbye."

Her mother silently smiled, squeezed her hand gently one last time, and breathed her last breath.

Reneesme collapsed into tears, and let her grandmother, governess, few trusted maids, and Jacob comfort her.

**Bella's POV**

"Ugh, where am I?" Bella whispered as she woke up.

Bella looked around her in amazement. She had woken up in an enormous, and beautiful clearing. Filled with a running waterfall, and many people happily playing. It was perfect. Too perfect. A beautiful garden.

"Bella," a voice like a thousand angels, a voice she knew all to well, said from behind me.

She turned around and saw Edward, in an all white outfit, and looking the same as when they were still carefree.

"Edward," She choked as tears overwhelmed her and she rushed into his arms, crying tears of happiness and relief that she had him back again.

Again.

Wait, that could only mean that either she was dead, or Edward was alive again.

"Edward?Am I dead?" Bella asked, pulling away a bit.

"Yes Bella, you are," he whispered.

She only nodded.

"Reneesme..." she whispered....

"...Will be fine. She can handle herself now Bella. She only wanted you to be in peace. Not in pain like you were," he said softly, "And don't worry, Jacob is with her."

"Yes, you're right. Oh Jacob, how I've missed you!I thought about you night and day," Bella said as she relaxed, truly knowing that Reneesme _was_ going to be okay.

"Sssshhh, miene Liebe. We have all of eternity for that. I was only waiting for you to join me," Edward said as he kissed her with all the love he had ever felt.

They smiled at each other, and held hands as they walked along, smiling and talking with only themselves, in the perfect garden, where no one ever cried, and love was the only emotion to be found.

**One year later**

Reneesme smiled and laughed as she and Jacob signed to each other in her room. It had been almost a year to the day that Bella had died, and while Reneesme was sad, she knew that her mother was finally with the one person she truly loved.

She walked out onto the balcony and smiled at the night sky. A small breeze wept through her hair, and made something behind her catch her eye. She turned around and tears automatically filled her eyes.

_"What's wrong Reneesme?"_ Jacob signed to her as he too, walked out onto the balcony.

_"Look. A blue rose. They're finally together Raoul,"_ she signed as tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks.

He smiled and said to her the two words that he had been able to teach himself to say, "Miene Liebe."

They held each other, and looked up into the beautiful night sky. Two bright stars, next to each, illuminated the sky and they knew.

Bella and Edward were finally together.

_And that, my dear friend, is the way things are meant to be._

_Fin_

**Now REVIEW!and have some fresh cookies!**


End file.
